<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pleasure of a Pet by scarletstarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531542">Pleasure of a Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker'>scarletstarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asgardian Magic (Marvel), Barebacking, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Peter Parker, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Science, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Kinks, Kinky, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild begging, Not Beta Read, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ownership, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Possessive Tony Stark, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Tony Stark, Scent Marking, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Small Penis, Supernatural Elements, Tails, Timeline What Timeline, eventual, this is dirty as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstarker/pseuds/scarletstarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's life gained new purpose when he was gifted a hybrid puppy by way of Asgardian magic. Now that Peter approaches full maturity Tony is requested to educate students on what being a Master to such a pet like Peter is like. He is only too happy to do so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pleasure of a Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenfandomscollide/gifts">whenfandomscollide</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all. New story for you. My dear friend, Lou - whenfandomscollide - gave me the prompt for this and I am obsessed with the idea. Lou, I know I have gone in a completely different than you likely would have. I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p><p><b>Please mind the tags.</b> They are there for a reason.<br/>Please note as well, there is mention of an enema in this opening chapter. It is a mild description of the equipment and the actual process is completely glossed over. Proper cleanliness is important in a story (even smut like this) and it's mention is used to fulfill that purpose.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weak morning sunlight fell across the room in a sleepy caress. Tony shifted, body heavy, eyes slowly blinking open. Glancing down he saw the small outline of his boy. Snuggled under the covers, a mop of brunette curls and soft brown ears the only indication the lump was something other than a pile of messy bedclothes.</p><p>Pushing back the covers Tony stretched and climbed out of bed making his way to the en suite and completing his morning ablutions. He rested against the door frame when he was done, looking into the vast but cozy bedroom.</p><p>"Up, my sleepy boy, time to get you ready."</p><p>The lump squirmed a little under the covers and sweet brown eyes peeked out from under the blankets before the rest of him appeared a moment later.</p><p>Tony's dark eyes followed the path of smooth, bare skin as it was exposed feeling possessive of his boy, his pet.</p><p>"Sleep well, Pete?"</p><p>A small yawn was followed by a happy, if slightly sleepy, smile.</p><p>Tony melted at the sight. He quirked his finger and the boy crawled to the edge of the bed closest to his Master and leapt off, padding lightly over to where the man stood in the doorway of the en suite.</p><p>Tony raised his hand to glide a finger softly down one small, rosy cheek, his eyes full of warmth and affection.</p><p>"My darling, my sweet, my heart."</p><p>Peter let out the softest, pleased whine, eyes glowing with love. His little face nuzzled against the finger gently tracing the contours of his face, following it as it moved from his cheek to his jaw, up into his hair to brush against his silky soft ears.</p><p>Peter purred his pleasure and Tony felt his body react to the sound. Pleasing his pet gave him the greatest sense of satisfaction. Though Peter may not be capable of speech, he was an expert at non-verbal communication and he could understand everything that was being said. Peter's eyes were expressive and his face betrayed every thought and feeling better than words ever could.</p><p>Tony had Peter and raised him from the time he was a newborn pup. He had never considered himself as someone who would enjoy providing that level of constant care. The time and effort required to raise a hybrid pup like Peter was very consuming but life was funny like that.</p><p>If Tony was being entirely honest, Peter was the main reason he still walked this earth. Drinking, drugs, sex, his lifestyle hadn't been conducive to a long, healthy life. Peter changed that. The moment he arrived in Tony's life it was no longer about him and his needs but providing for Peter's.</p><p>He should really send Thor another case of those sweets he liked best as yet another token of his appreciation. Though hybrid's like Peter weren't necessarily rare they were certainly uncommon.</p><p>Created by magic and gifted to worthy humans, hybrids were prized beyond anything else in the world. The immortal creatures also bestowed a great gift onto their Masters as their lives entwined. As long as Peter was living Tony would as well. In the 15 years that Tony owned Peter he hadn't aged more than a year.</p><p>After asking Thor for answers and getting nowhere - "Worry not, my friend, all is well. Peter is a joy is he not? There is nothing else to consider." - he asked Bruce hoping for more than what Thor offered. After all, Tony was a man of science, not magic, he enjoyed answers. Bruce hypothesized that eventually Tony would stop aging altogether and that was that. Tony didn't consider the matter any further.</p><p>A gentle whine, and soft lick to the man's hand summoned Tony's attention away from thoughts of specialty sweets for Thor.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I'm here, let's get you into the bath," Tony said with a fond smile, ushering the small boy into the en suite, moving towards the large soaker tub.</p><p>As the water filled Tony got up from adjusting the taps and moved to the toilet where Peter, already there waiting for him, stood.</p><p>“My good boy, aren’t you?” praised Tony as the man reached around the pup and lifted his small length aiming it at the bowl. Peter leaned back and rested his slight weight against his Master to show appreciation for the sweet words, his tiny pink tongue laving the man’s neck.</p><p>“Mmm, love your kisses, sweetheart,” Tony said. “Go on, pup, Daddy’s got you,” Peter obeyed, a delicate stream flowing through his length and hitting the water in the bowl, barely heard above the sound of the filling tub. Tony gave his pet a little shake and gently patted a couple squares of tissue to the tip before moving to flush.</p><p>Every day Peter would join Tony in the washroom while his owner took his shower. He would curl up on the comfy chair placed expressly so he could always be close by. Peter loved to watch his Master through the clear glass shower wall and see the way the water ran in rivulets down Tony’s strong body. Tony’s strength wasn’t built from workouts designed to highlight certain muscle groups, he worked hard and his body was the evidence of that hard work.</p><p>Today, however, was a bath day. Bath days were the very best days as far as Peter was concerned. Peter could easily bathe himself but they both preferred Tony to take care of this need. </p><p>Bath time found Peter happily settling in the waist deep water, his tail curling around his hip and laying against his slim thigh. Peter’s small hands played with the soaked fur under the water and with practiced movements Tony soaped up his hands and got to work. </p><p>He cleaned the pup head to tail to toe. As he worked his hands over every inch of skin he hummed softly, Peter melting at the care and attention. When he felt the man reach under him he obediently knelt up, body lifting out of the water, tail falling from his grasp, fur heavy with water.</p><p>“You like this part, don’t you sweet boy?” Tony mused, a small smile on his face as one of his warm soapy hands trailed down over Peter’s smooth belly. Peter gave a small, pleased sound and Tony’s smile grew. </p><p>Balancing Peter with one hand on his belly the other reached under his tail and slid between his small, round bum cheeks to smooth over the tiny furl. </p><p>Tony was very methodical washing his pup. After the bath he would take Peter over to the shower and clean him out properly but this was always the first step of bath time, the initial wash down.</p><p>The hand on his belly moved down to rub soap over the bare flesh of his tiny cock and balls and Peter’s mouth dropped open as a pleasured moan fell from cherry lips.</p><p>“Mmm, so responsive,” Tony said, tugging gently on the pretty pink length of Peter’s uncircumcised cock. He leaned down to suck the couple of inches of wet flesh into his mouth before popping off. “You’re so delicious, omega.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes were already glazed with arousal, his body made for both giving and receiving pleasure. </p><p>In the early days of having a pet it was the hyper-sexuality that was the facet of Peter’s behaviour and being that surprised Tony the most. It wasn’t the ears or the tail, those things were to be expected when one hears the term “pet”, and it wasn’t that Tony’s dick grew a knot or that he began having ruts, no, it was the insatiable need for stimulation, pleasure. Simply put Peter not only loved to be used, he needed it. Frequently.</p><p>Tony held out his hand for the pup after pulling the bath plug to drain the water, the boy grasping onto it as he stepped out of the bath onto the soft fluffy mat which lay beside. The man led Peter to the shower next and stripped off, the waterfall showerhead turning on automatically thanks to JARVIS’ excellent programming. </p><p>“Here we go, sweetheart, let’s get you cleaned out,” Tony said casually, not the least bit bothered or disturbed by the task.</p><p>One thing that magic couldn’t do was clean Peter the way he needed to be cleaned. What looked to be a small water hose was installed in the vast shower space next to the waterfall showerhead. It was not immediately obvious as to what it was to anyone who didn’t require its usage. Tony had it installed almost immediately after Peter’s arrival years ago and made use of it now.</p><p>“There we go, pup, all clean inside for Daddy to use you. Are you staying here with me while I shower?” Tony asked before wetting his hair under the warm spray of water. Peter made a small noise of affirmation as he lay on the heated floor of the shower outside of the spray.</p><p>As Tony went through his usual showering motions Peter’s sweet eyes trailed over every inch of his Master’s body, committing every dip and curve to memory. His mouth filled with saliva and his itty bitty cocklet swelled. He wanted to taste his human, touch him, but he would be a patient pup.</p><p>Peter’s tail, still heavy with water, moved over his hip and rested against his tiny package. His slim chest moved quickly with rapid breaths as his tail worked over the skinny, short length of his member.</p><p>Tony had finished washing and stopped his movements to watch the pup on the floor masturbating. It was a common sight and yet it never failed to provoke a response from his body. As he stood under the warm, pulsing spray of the shower he felt his heavy cock stir, slow pleasure curling in his belly.</p><p>The sound of a low moan made Peter open his lust-blown eyes. He looked to his Master, his Alpha, and glanced to the erection that was growing before his eyes. A desperate whine filled the air. Although Peter’s tail was rubbing along his leaking length it immediately shot up in the air at the sight. After all, Peter was created for the pleasure of his Master. </p><p>The boy immediately rolled to his belly, knees moving underneath him so he could better present his tiny pink hole, tail lifted high so Tony would be able to see every inch.</p><p>“Fuck, Pete,” he groaned and moved to turn off the water before quickly turning back to face him.</p><p> Peter swayed his small round bottom at him, head turned back and whined higher. At the present moment Tony’s eyes couldn’t tear away from the visual of clear fluid dripping slowly from his omega’s hole. </p><p>“My baby needs this, does he?” he roughly grabbed his cock which was now fully hard and thick in his hand - the fingers not able to touch where they wrapped around. “Yip!” Peter agreed, arching his back even further, head now resting on the shower floor. The perfect presentation to be mounted.</p><p>The man dropped to his knees and settled flush against the pup, his member pressed between two perfect globes.</p><p>“Be a good omega and let Alpha rub your hole, okay? You know what we are doing this morning, I can’t fill your belly quite yet but I can give you this.”</p><p>Tony was referring to the demonstration he had agreed to assist with. Bruce and Helen had begged him for his assistance in teaching at the University they were partnering with and Tony couldn’t say no. Not many people were in the fairly unique position of owning a pet like Peter and he figured it could be fun.</p><p>The good boy that he was, Peter didn’t complain but revelled in knowing Daddy was going to use him and the noises he made urged the man on.</p><p>“Unngh, so good, so perfect Petey pie,” his hips began a slow rolling thrust so his cock was sliding between the boy’s cheeks. “Look at that, my hands pushing these perfect globes together, making the best sort home for this dick. Daddy’s so big compared to your body, fuck. I still wonder how I get this stuffed all inside of you.”</p><p>Peter was panting, drooling and whining like a bitch in heat. He was always reduced to his most base animal mind when he was being used. Tony absolutely adored the uninhibited way Peter responded. Having his puppy begging and making such pretty sounds for him pleased Tony’s inner Alpha to no end.</p><p>“Come on, omega, let your come out now, you can do it,” Tony continued thrusting against him, the large head catching on the tight rim over and over. </p><p>“Uh, uhhh, mmHHH!” Peter yowled.</p><p>“So good, yes, let it go, drain your tiny balls baby, empty them out a bit, there’s Daddy’s boy, you can do it.”</p><p>Tony moved one hand from Peter’s hip and leaned over him slightly to cup the tip of the tiny cock as he worked the boy up to and over the edge. He caught the tiny load of ejaculate in his hand while grunting praise to his omegan puppy.</p><p>“Very good, Peter, very nice,” Tony panted excitedly, pulling his hand away and patting his bottom. Peter obeyed the silent command and moved to turn and face him, kneeling at his feet. “Going to lube my cock in this, baby, always so good giving me what I need.”</p><p>Peter preened, his tail which was now settled back over his bottom, flicked happily. He watched as Tony rubbed the small amount of come over the last few inches of his length and began tugging. “Give me your mouth, love, suckle on my sac.”</p><p>Peter’s cheeks flushed brilliantly in pleasure. The puppy’s oral fixation was off the charts and he was only too pleased to have his mouth filled with his Alpha. Opening his mouth wide he immediately, carefully, sucked one of his Daddy’s balls into his mouth. His tongue worked it and then began a gentle pulling suckle.</p><p>“Jesus, yes,” Tony’s hand continued tugging his cock, enjoying the different feeling of that movement instead of his usual gliding motion. “Just think omega, you could be loving on your puppies right now, could be holding them in your mouth. Do you like that, honey?”</p><p>The whine that escaped from Peter was desperate, needy.</p><p>“Mmm, yeah, I thought so, love. Nearing your heat time, aren’t you? I smell it all over you, love. You know what this time means, don’t you?”</p><p>Peter’s eyes expressed his clear understanding.</p><p>Omega’s experienced two different heats. The first heat was a mild version, a practice version, of what a true heat would be like. Peter experienced this first heat roughly six months ago and he was now quickly approaching his 16th year. His heat scent was heavy, getting stronger every day. Tony was sure Peter would fall into his heat any day.</p><p>“Been rutting for you all these years, sweet thing, this time I’ll finally be able to give you what we need. You want that too, sweetheart?” Peter released his master and purred low as his neck tilted back and to the side, throat offered. The smell of Peter, and the sound that zipped down Tony’s spine plus the submissive gesture combined like a chemical reaction inside him. </p><p>Tony gave a few more tugs and shot his thick load onto his pet, one hand reaching forward to hold the omega’s face to his groin. The alpha roared as his release continued soaking Peter’s face and throat, the boy eagerly licking his tongue out to get as much as he could inside of him, his small hands moving to help.</p><p>Tony released his cock and Peter continued to lick his come covered fingers, being patient and waiting for his Master to catch his breath. He completely ignored his small erection, instead preferring to watch as the cock before him lowered further as Tony’s body came back down from the pleasure. As it deflated it hung thick and heavy between the man’s thighs. Peter was a lucky boy.</p><p>In less than an hour he would be taken to where Bruce and Helen worked - he always liked them - and shown off by his Alpha to a group of students. As he considered what that would mean his tail, now drying, began to wag happily.</p><p>Tony smiled at him as he picked up a wet face cloth and wiped away the small bit that still remained on Pete’s face, throat and chest.</p><p>“Let’s finish getting ready, my lovely pet, got a big day ahead,” Tony said, leading him back to the bedroom after towelling the pair of them off.</p><p>Peter trailed happily behind his Master, pleased and excited for this new experience.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read. Please leave a comment or kudo's if you are so inclined. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>